Hero of the Force
by T3nk3n115
Summary: A few days before his journey Ash Ketchum discovers a secret about his family that changes his life forever will he master this new power or will he succumb to darkness? Ash x Harem
1. Chapter 1: prologue

The Forests of Pallet Town was a place teeming with wild Pokemon it's here we find our hero Ash Ketchum after hanging out with a Pichu he met a few years back he decided to take a stroll through the forest.

"I'll be starting my journey in a few months I can't wait." Ash said with a smile.

That's right my friends in a few months Ash Ketchum will begin his journey as a Pokemon Trainer which excites him to no end as he will get to travel throughout the world, meet and befriend many Pokemon, and face many challenges just the thought of it has him pumped up so he decided to take a walk through the forest outside his hometown to calm down.

As he continues walking he's suddenly feeling almost like something was pulling him in a certain direction curious he walked into the direction that the feeling was pulling him until he stumbles upon a strange building.

"What's this building doing in the forest outside my home?" He questioned as he placed his hand on what looked like a door which began to glow causing him to pull his hand away in surprise as the door began to open hesitant at first he walked through the door to see a long hallway getting that feeling again he walks down the hallway while taking in his surroundings.

After an hour of walking Ash arrives to a large room adorned with strange decorations he's never seen before the moment he steps into the room the door closes behind him.

"Well I'm not going back that way." Ash said before exploring the room.

The room itself was large with various objects strewn across it on one side of the room was a mini-garden filled with various plants some he could recognise and some he couldn't, on the other side was what seemed to be a bunch of bookshelves but what confused him was the fact that the books themselves seem to be glowing, hanging on the wall were two banners one depicting two wings surrounding a circle that was being pierced by a spike in the middle of the wings the other banner depicting a big circle with spikes pointed in four directions with a smaller circle in the middle of the bigger circle, in the center was a statue depicting what seemed to be a pokemon he's never seen before, and finally there was a desk with two display cases behind it the first case contained a mannequin wearing a strange looking set of armor and in the second case was a strange cylinder looking device.

"What is this place?" Ash questioned as he looked around

"_this was my home."_ a voice spoke up which causes Ash to jump in shock before he began to frantically search for where the came from.

"What the!? Who's there?" He questioned.

_"behind you young one." _the voice said causing Ash to look behind him only to jump in shock at what he saw.

Standing behind him was a man that looked to be in his mid to late 30s with a strangely shaped scar on his face, he had a brown beard and eyes and was wearing monk-like robes, but that wasn't what shocked Ash it was the fact that the man was transparent!

"_greetings my friend." _The man chuckling at Ash's look of shock.

"Wh-who are you? What is this place? And why are you see-through?" Ash questioned frantically.

"_well to answer your questions in order my name is Revan, this place is my temple, and the reason I'm see-through is because I am no longer among the living." _the man now known as Revan explained.

"Y-you're d-d-dead!?" Ash exclaimed in shock at the fact that he was speaking to a ghost.

"_Yes I am it is a long story but the short version is that I was once a powerful warrior from beyond the stars known as a Jedi who had felt what it was like being both hero and villain I fought in a massive war for the fate of the galaxy and won afterwards I came to this planet to spend the rest of my days in peace and when it was Time I had become one with the Force." _ Revan explained.

"The Force what's that?" Ash questioned.

"_The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together and those strongly connected to it can call upon it "_ Revan said.

"I see." Ash said.

"_Yes however there are two sides of the Force the Light side and the Dark side and the Jedi's ancient enemy the Sith are strong with the Dark side." Revan explained._

_"_the Sith who are they?" Ash questioned.

"_they were the Jedi's polar opposite whereas the Jedi are peacekeepers and value life the Sith are ruthless and value death and destruction and even the Jedi aren't safe from the Dark side's influence." _ Revan said sadly.

"Really what do you mean by that?" Ash asked.

"_What I mean is many Jedi had fallen to the Dark side and caused much suffering to the Galaxy including me." _he said with sadness in his voice.

"You fell to the Dark side?" Ash questioned in shock.

"_Yes unfortunately I made many mistakes in my one of which cost me everything however I managed to overcome those hardships and through meditation felt a vision through the Force which led me to this planet a vision depicting my descendent following in my footsteps and make the Galaxy a better place." _ Revan explained.

"Really and who would your descendent be?" Ash asked in curiosity getting a smile from Revan.

"_why it's you my friend." _Revan answered surprising Ash.

"I'm your descendent but doesn't that mean I'm...?" He questioned in shock.

"_Yes you are Force-sensitive like me except you are special." _Revan said confusing Ash.

"What do you mean by that?" Ash questioned.

"_in my life I walked on both sides of the Force I had been both Jedi and Sith because of this the Force has become perfectly balanced within you both light and darkness flowing through you naturally with no conflict this means you can use light and Dark side powers." _ Revan said happily.

"Really I can use the powers of both sides of the Force." Ash said surprised "but what happens now?" He questioned.

"_now I must train you in the ways of the Force so that you can protect the Galaxy from those who would conquer however it is your choice so I ask will you learn the ways of the Force and defend the Galaxy?" _ Revan questioned causing Ash to look down in thought for a minute before looking back at Revan with a look of determination on his face.

"I'll do it." Ash said accepting Revan's offer.

Revan smile "_splendid then let us begin." _Revan said happily.

And with that Ash's training began will he become the Galaxy's hero or will he fall to darkness find out next time on Hero of the Force.

**Disclaimer**

**hey everyone I just finished the first chapter of Hero of the Force I have an announcement for Ash's pokemon harem journey if any of you have a suggestion for what Pokemon Ash and Cody could catch just let me know in the comments anyway let me know what you think of the chapter and I will see you later.**


	2. Author's note

**hey everyone Tenken115 here to let you know that there's a community profile called reportable-offense Author shaming people they've put my Spider-Man and the Guardians of the Galaxy watch Death Battle on their page they may go after you so watch out.**


End file.
